Starter Squad
The Starter Squad is a group of starter Pokémon who appear in Super Mario Island. Personalities All of the Pokémon of the Starter Squad enjoy helping out the Mario crew, the Pokémon crew, each other and many other Pokémon. Here is a list of their personalities and what they like doing in their spare time. Bulbasaur Bulbasaur enjoys playing board games with some of the other Pokémon. He is also found hiding in the bushes. Charmander Charmander likes to play sports, but he does not like to play paintball. Squirtle Squirtle is an expert juggler, and he entertains the Mario and Pokémon crews by juggling water bottles. Chikorita Chikorita likes to participate in Super Mario Island's paintball games. When she is hit by a paintball, Chikorita occasionally shows her painted self off to all the other Pokémon. Cyndaquil Cyndaquil enjoys making fire for the Mario and Pokémon crews. In some episodes, she is seen making bonfires late at night. Totodile Totodile likes to dance, but he participates in the Totodile Trials, along with the other Totodile. Treecko Treecko likes to pretend he is a chameleon and he is occasionally seen climbing trees. His best friend is Grookey. Torchic Torchic likes going on risky adventures. She is very brave and wants to explore everything outside Super Mario Island. Mudkip Mudkip likes watching the talent shows hosted by Rockruff and Shinx. She is very happy all the time. Mudkip's best friend is Piplup. Turtwig Turtwig likes to sing and she is usually heard singing along to different songs. Chimchar Chimchar likes to perform fire dances, most likely with Mario. She performs fire dances with Mario, as seen in the Seasons 1-3 opening sequence and in some episodes. Piplup Piplup is shy at first, but she is very easy to get along with. Her best friend is Mudkip. Snivy Snivy likes to play tag, but she secretly does not enjoy playing hide-and-seek with the other Pokémon. This is because Snivy is always found first in hide-and-seek. Tepig Tepig likes talking a lot to the Mario crew. However, he has a fear of water, as seen in the episode, Phobia Detector. Oshawott Oshawott enjoys swimming, and he can occasionally be seen swimming in a pond. Chespin Chespin likes to watch the Tepig races and he wants to participate in one. Fennekin Fennekin likes to play hide-and-seek with the other Pokémon. When she is not playing hide-and-seek, Fennekin is found watching the Flying Pokémon soar through the sky or complete a sky obstacle course. Froakie Froakie likes water skiing. When he is not water skiing, he is either found relaxing in the hot springs or watching Popplio practice diving through hoops. Rowlet Rowlet is intelligent and works as a teacher at a school on Super Mario Island. He also works as a librarian on some occasions. Litten Litten is sneaky and mischievous, and she is often seen camouflaging herself in the bushes. Popplio Popplio is an expert at diving through hoops and she wants to be in the circus someday. Grookey Grookey, like his best friend, Treecko, enjoys climbing trees. However, Grookey does not pretend to be a chameleon. Scorbunny Scorbunny likes playing soccer with the other Pokémon. He also enjoys watching the annual Totodile Trials. Sobble Like Piplup, Sobble is shy at first, but she is very easy to get along with. Sobble is also a painter and paints pictures of Pokémon. Trivia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Groups